Reapers, Demons, Humans Oh Wow!
by LordOfTheWest
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru in the Future? A human that works for Hell itself? How about these two meeting eachother finding out that they are Destanded to save the world?


Hello! This is my VERY first story! I did have problems getting this thing to stay up and also so I could edit it and such. But I hope this worked! I do not own ANY Inuyasha charater and the other charaters used were by me and Brave! She is the one who had created the second Main Charater in this story and lots of others!

Reapers, Demons, Humans Oh Wow!

A young girl walked threw the hallways of her school. The day was like another. For her she had a second life, but almost everyone knew about it and hated her for it. Her life's work and she was only 16. Was a spirit hunting spirit protecting hero. She was one of the chosen out of four people from about a thousand years. She worked at this organization called quote 'SSG' She had to juggle her life and her job. She walked threw the school halls heading for her last period class of the day. It was music, she was good at it yes. But she needed to practice. She didn't have many friends but one guy. Tenshi, he was nice and always let her hang out with him. He was her best est friend. She also had a little crush on the guy, but had no idea of his intentions. This girl, the girl that had two life s, the girl who always was nice and let people walk all over her, the girl who's parents died in front of her eyes. This girl was Rachel, and her life will be even MORE complicated then it used to be.

Rachel was now in her last period. She had gotten scratched and such from a fight at lunch. But she was alright. No one bothered to help her but she was good at fighting and dodging. But she never took a punch at her offender. She always was hated by the school staff and she didn't need more trouble. She played the piano and she did great. Thankfully the teachers couldn't grade from just not likening you. She was a very good student. Plus she didn't have any humans friends to distract her. And her friends were really just comrades and helpers. She played her note in the band as everyone was told to do so. She never really left school that fast as the kids would wait for her outside. Plus she needed to study. There has been lots of problems lately.

The finally school bell rang and everyone had rushed out of the classroom, even the teacher was gone and Rachel was left alone. But she was used to it. These people weren't her friends except for Tenshi.. Just thinking about him made her cheeks turn slightly pink as her face warmed up. She sighed a little hearing herself as she gathered herself together. Tenshi was the best est.. To her he was. She was always with ghosts and demons...Well.. Not demons. There's no demons that come here...Plus they are all dead. The only time she would see them is at SSG when they are being punished or are crossing over... Did I mention SSG was pretty much Hell? Well yes... SSG is Hell. Rachel sighed as she knew she was the only one there. Well there was no missions to do that day. So she stayed and practiced the piano.

There was a man in the park. Looking like a normal person asleep in the park relaxing. But... This was strange to the man as he was out cold.. But he soon woke up as he looked up at the sky seeing and hearing this Loud noise from a bird like creature it flew across not even flapping its wings. This made the man jump as he sat up looking around. He could smell the pollutions of the air. His senses hurt as he looked around. 'Where am I?' He had asked himself in his thoughts as he looked around again like a confused puppy. He soon got to his feet and headed out of the park. Hoping that this was all a dream. He saw this chair like thing in the middle of the forest... And the paths were hard and there was no gravel or rocks. It was smooth, the man walked threw the path seeing more and more people starring at him strangely and looking away. He growled at there rudeness. No one should treat a Lord like that.

Yes.. This Lord was none other then Lord Sesshomaru...The great and powerful.. DEMON. He ruled the Western Lands for hundreds and hundreds of years. Never ever had this happen to him. He couldn't even remember how he got here. He didn't even know what this place was. So he walked and searched for a place where they might tell him something...He could smell his little brother's scent.. Faintly and long gone from the area. But it was the closest thing he got and he couldn't just wounder around unknown lands. He didn't even know what a 'Car' was. Sesshomaru ended up over at a street as he walked across not looking or bothering as a car came at him almost smashing him. But his senses were too quick as he stopped the car with an iron fist! He only had one arm... But this was good enough.

Rachel sighed as she looked out the window. But nothing seemed to happen. The place was still and quite. She had no idea what would happen if she didn't get another mission soon. She was bored out of her mind! Sesshomaru soon was yelled at almost chased down by some loud siren sounds and almost got shot! But some weird guns the humans had a long time ago when this Sesshomaru had lost his arm. She sighed as this wasn't his day. Not at all. He didn't know the rules of this place so he couldn't use his two swords at all. Plus. Tenseiga.. The sword from Heaven was useless anyways. He walked over across another street as he looked up at this large building.." Do the humans not know that this place will fall down at any time? It is far to high up."Sesshomaru told himself as he hated humans. All but one girl... His Pup, His Rin. She was the only person that had dangerously gotten close to this Lord's ice cold heart. She makes him feel feelings and kindness at times... It sickens him.

Sesshomaru soon walked into the building... It Reeked of the wench, Kagome's scent. And many,many humans scent as he walked around up stairs looking threw locked doors and seeing desks.." Is this place a brain washing facility? I would understand that..."Sesshomaru had asked himself. It wasn't like anyone was listening. But as he listened. he heard a weird sound, like of a piano...'Maybe whoever was playing it would help me?' The lord thought as his hope soon became greater then his curiosity. As he walked around. But sadly. The sound of the piano echoed all over the place. Like a hallow cave. He's lived in caves before and this never happened. He tried to follow it. But it was hard with his sensitive ears picking up everything else around there. But there was a crashing sound. Maybe of broken glass as the piano sound stopped.

Rachel screamed in surprise then in fear as she didn't expect this to happen! A rebel! A rebel is here at the school as the human like creature that was all black and the dark powers of a evil demon chased after Rachel as it wanted her blood. Rachel deal ed mainly with rebels and nothing more. But her beeper didn't go off to tell her. Maybe SSG was too busy they couldn't detect it. But that didn't matter much as she tried to get rid of the thing once and for all. It lashed at her as she pulled out her gun. But it attacked at her as she shot the gun. The sound coming threw all the halls. Sesshomaru snapped his head in the direction of the strongest sound. That of a gun. He soon ran after the sound like a dog after its ball.

The rebel jumped Rachel as he wanted to also kill her for always stopping his fellow rebels from doing anything! This humans blood would be far better then the others. They actually didn't like the taste. But what could they do? Rachel struggled to get away as she knew no one would come to help. But something flashed by the door. A silvery type thing with white and some red. The door was closed but the window had shattered from the crashed of the rebel coming threw. Sesshomaru smelled the human and some sorta demon along with blood. Maybe that demon can help him! He ran back as he had traveled down the hall and opened up the door fast almost unhitching it from the side as he saw the scene. There was this shadowed demon like creature. With a human like form on top of a human girl that smelled of fear and yet like this had happened many times before.

The rebel looked up from its position on top of the human prey as he smelled it.. The sweet scent of a FULL Bloodied demon! The greatest of food and power source." Demon!" The rebel said in an almost excited tone. But under it was the dark threating voice of a killer as it leaped off of Rachel had headed towards the demon. Rachel pulled out her gun and shot at the rebel strait at its heart threw the back as the rebel fell to the ground dead. Slowly disappearing into the earth back to Hell from once it came. This Sesshomaru if he was able to show more emotion would have looked shocked! But just stood there...'This human will be of no help.. not after this little episode.'Sesshomaru thought to himself as he turned away. His long hair swishing behind him like water. he began to leave until he heard the quite sound of a 'wait'. He stopped but didn't face the girl." What is your name?" Rachel asked as she stood up."Your bleeding...Wash it off.."The silver haired man ordered. This Rachel was surprised as she didn't even relish she was bleeding. Plus he was getting off the subject! Rachel looked at her hand as yes it was bleeding..Not that bad though. plus she felt no pain, she was used to cuts and stuff like that. " Its not that deep."Rachel replied as he looked at her.." I don't like the smell..Now Clean It Off.."he ordered once more. He then noticed what the hell the girl looked like. She had long blond hair to her waist and green eyes that seemed very wise..."Fine...I will if you tell me your name.."Rachel responded."Seshomaru.."The demon said in a fluid deep tone. " your a demon? Why are you here?"Rachel asked as she worked to help Spirits. She had helped some demons in the past. But only there souls... This was a LIVE demon in front of her. Not some scared spirit." I don't know...This doesn't seem like my time."Sesshomaru answered.." Your...Time?"Rachel repeated the answer into her own question.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes...They were a bit wide in surprise but it soon went away as she saw this guy. He had long LONG silver hair flowing behind him and his eyes were a golden honey color as his cheeks were caressed with four strips of magenta. two on each side as flat down on his forehead there was this crescent moon that was a dark shade of purple. His cloths seemed very old.. Yet they seem like new to him! Armor thats spiked over his left shoulder and this big fat-like fluffy furry boa around his right shoulder. Claws, slitted pupils, looking like he is 20 but has silver hair? Soon her mind snapped back as the guy named 'Sesshomaru' spoke." I am from the Feudal Era barren times...This place is clearly not it."Sesshomaru said calmly as Rachel sighed.. WHY didn't her beeper go off when this guy came? But it was getting very late and her brother would soon be home. So she bowed to the guy and gathered her stuff and left. But she noticed like she had eyes from the back of her head.. That the strange silver haired man followed right behind her. Staying about a few yards away yes. But still.. He was tall and like towered over her with his shadow.

Rachel finally got home as the clouds from above didn't seem like they were friendly. She knew that that guy.. Sesshomaru was it? Was still following her as she walked past the homes getting closer and closer to her home. Sesshomaru looked at the weird strange houses.. Humans actually Lived in these types of homes? Were they all rich or something? like he? But of course he had his castle and they didn't! Rachel soon walked up to this house that seemed nice.. But also plainer then the others as she jumbled around in her bag for keys and got the right one and placed the cold metal smoothly into the keyhole as she turned. Sesshomaru watched carefully from his spot and amazingly the door opened! Was it some magic trick? But the girl he had followed just walked inside and the clouds seemed to pore all of there contents at that moment as it started to rain. But, this Sesshomaru didn't mind such a disturbance. It was only rain.. As he looked around seeing this huge tree in the back. Rachel had looked back and the man that had followed her was gone.

The girl sighed as she closed the door. That guy was a demon and was lost here... She felt sorta sorry for him.. but he left so she can't do anything about it. She walked over to the kitchen as she noticed something white in the middle of her backyard. She walked over rubbing the misty window and saw that guy again! How did he get there though? She didn't think as she was on the inside a truly kind kind girl as she slide the door open and pocked her head out.." hey! What are you doing?"Rachel asked as she knew that a demon in the backyard wouldn't be the best greetings for her brother. Sesshomaru looked over at the girl...He was soaking wet from the down pore. He acted like it wasn't even raining, like he didn't notice. "Nothing..."Sesshomaru said as it was true.. and plus that wasn't the humans business anyways. " Why don't you... come in? Your getting wet and the tree isn't helping cover you."Rachel said as she opened the door more. Sesshomaru almost looked.. Shocked. And this Rachel was able to see emotion form on that almost perfect face that seemed emotionless for 1000 years. This Sesshomaru never was offered or ask to get out of rain... But yes.. his cloths were wet and he wouldn't be able to get them dry for a while as he walked up to her. He didn't speak a word as his face was now covered in that emotionless mask once more as he saw the mat thing and caught on to wipe his feet. "Your going to clean your hand right?"Sesshomaru asked with his emotionless stare. Rachel sighed as he would NEVER give up on this would he? "Why do you care so much?"Rachel asked as Sesshomaru's eyes almost seemed to flash angry like he had Never been defied and order before." The smell of your blood is too strong...My nose is too sensitive.."Sesshomaru said as Rachel looked at him...'He could Smell my blood?' "You really are a demon...Aren't you?"Rachel asked as Sesshomaru nodded like it was obvious. Rachel walked away to the washroom to clean up her hand as she walked back after her hand had been free from spilled blood.

Rachel smiled a bit...God, she had smiled there must be something up. But her small smile soon disappeared as she just watched the demon stand there at the doorway.. Like afraid that if he moved he would explode from a bomb." Why don't you sit down?"Rachel offered again as Sesshomaru didn't bother to even look at her as he walked over to the couch and just stared at it.. It seemed so very strange as he tried it out and sunk into it... Almost jumping from surprise.. but he kept his cool and looekd around. "Would you like a drink? or snack?"Rachel asked as she remembered that this guy was a guest and must be treated as one. "No Thank you.."Sesshomaru said calmly as he looked around. This place was so strange like an alien world...He looked down and there was this book like thing with.. pictures? Very well drawn pictures of some lady in something that defiantly was NOT a kimono. "What is this?"Sesshomaru asked as he picked up the book as it fell limply to one side. The paper was so thin and smooth.. Not good for old pass downed scrolls.

"Oh thats my brothers.. You can read it if you like."Rachel said as she knew exactly what it was. She watched threw the kitchen door as the silver haired man opened up the book from the middle. It only took like less then a second for him to flip it closed and place it down on the table. Acting like it was contaminated..." I will never read that book again.."Sesshomaru said as now his perfect non distracted mind had that harried image forever in his head. Rachel actually laughed a little. " You actually don't like it? My brother reads them all the time!"Rachel said as she couldn't stop her giggles as she relished that she hadn't laughed in YEARS..Sesshomaru looked at her surprised."Why?"He asked as Rachel calmed down." Because mostly all guys like that stuff..When they don't have a girlfriend."Rachel said as Sesshomaru snorted." Not me. In my time women wore kimonos and that was that.."Sesshomaru said as Rachel was surprised! But laughed a little once more. " I had never met a guy that didn't like those kinds of magazines."Rachel said as this guy actually seemed decent. Not like the others that she knew.

Sesshomaru kepted away from reading anymore 'books' and he would keep it that way. he noticed that he has been gone from his home for a long time. He needed to get home soon. Sesshomaru just sat there as the girl who he hadn't catched her name yet sat on a windowsill, watching the rain fall. The place seemed to go quite. Rachel couldn't believe that this guy. This one person who she has only knew for an hour had made HER laugh. Even her brother wasn't able to in so long. Rachel sighed a bit as memories pore all over her.. Sad dark ones. Even this Sesshomaru could sense them.. Something really bad happened to her. And her life wasn't getting better from it. Sesshomaru sighed. he needed to go now and find his way home. This girl was nice yes. But he should leave anyway. He would just overstay his welcome and such. He lifted himself from the couch that was soft and warm as he stood up straight. He slowly walked over to the door. Like pondering of what to do.

Rachel didn't bother to look over as she could sense this. The guy who she might have thought could be her friend.. Wanted to leave. Plus. he had his own problems.. But it still made her sad. Unbelievably lonely...It was hard as she looked over slightly as she was on the windowsill like a chair hugging her knees. " You can go, if you want to..."Rachel said as she disguised her sadness with just Salome. Sesshomaru looked at her. She seemed so sad. he could tell threw his scenes even if she had acted strong and such... Why was she so sad though? He almost couldn't bare it. "Whats the matter?"Sesshomaru finally asked as he saw the human girl's eyes widen like she had never heard those words before. She looked up and her eyes seemed like they were about to burst into tears..." Nothing.."She said as she never wanted to dump her problems on anyone else." Don't lie... I can smell it..."Sesshomaru said as his eyes narrowed dangerously as if telling her that he would haunt her dreams if she didn't answer. She seemed like she was in a corner..."I'm just sad thats all. I really don't have many friends."Rachel said as Sesshomaru almost tilted his head confused.. but decided this wasn't the time. "What do you mean?"He asked as he didn't need much people..Plus he has never really had any real friends but a Toud and a Girl, and what kinda friends are those? "I have only like one friend."Rachel said as she sighed as the image of Tenshi was fresh in her mind." Thats better then nothing."Sesshomaru replied as she still sighed. This guy just didn't understand.

This Sesshomaru really had to go...But he felt like he had to help at least a little..But what has come over him? Him of all people? Why should he care about some little girl's problems? Was it because she had invited him to her home and such? Maybe..."Well... You can't expect them to just come to you. If you want friends, you will have to show them that you really want them to be and no be a loner."Sesshomaru said as the girl seemed to be unmoved. This Sesshomaru felt sorta sorry for this girl...He smelled small salty tears that were of course not his own. But of the girls. He still didn't catch her name. But it didn't matter. he had to find a way back to his time. He walked over to the door next to the window the girl sat against. "Ano, Domo Arigoto, for letting me stay here..."He said as he just bow the top of his head slightly as his hair started to try and drap over his shoulders. But he caught them and they fell back flowing against his back once more. "If you want to go, you can..."Rachel said but the tone in her voice seemed saddened. Sesshomaru sighed as the rain still pored down...The rain seemed to flood the ground outside. He reached for the door nob looking to the girl as he turned it. The noise of the creaking nob rang in Rachel's ears. For some reason this was harder then she thought. This guy who she didn't even know...Sesshomaru made her laugh and she was...Comfortable at least around him. Unlike other people who she meets. And on top of that. This guy was a Youkai..A demon from the past. Sesshomaru opened the door as the wind as it blew inside." Oi, before I leave...What is your name?"Sesshomaru asked turning slightly to the girl as he watched her look up slightly...Unshaded tears forming.." Rachel..."She said in almost a whisper trying to stop herself. Why was she crying?

"Rachel?...Thank you again, Rachel.."Sesshomaru said as he was kinda hesitant..Should he really leave this girl all alone? Rachel? But she still looked at him...Then he remembered that his Rin was waiting for him. The image of the girl flashed before his eyes as he bowed once more and left closing the door behind him. Rachel watched him go as he turned onto the sidewalk and as soon as he was out of sight ran upstairs to her room and cried. 'Why am I always alone?'She thought as her misery filled the room around her.

Sesshomaru still didn't know where he was going and what would happen. But he just had to walk and walk till he found the answer. He jumped to the rooftops of homes and jumped. Rachel sighed as she calmed herself down a bit. But someone knocked on her door. Rachel hurried downstairs after a minute of getting herself together..Maybe it was that Sesshomaru guy? But when she opened the door some strange man came to the door." Hello.. Are you...Rachel?"The man asked as the girl nodded.." I need to talk to you about your brother." he said as she looked worriedly at the man wounder what was wrong as she let the guy in. After a little while Rachel found out the reason why this man had come. He had come to tell her that her brother had passed on and is in the hospital..Her eyes red and swollen from crying as she thanked the man for telling her and let him go. She cried her eyes out the poor girl The only person she had left and he was dead. From a car accident.

Tenshi a smart mouthed guy who liked girls a lot. He was in a gang but his 'best friend' didn't know about it. But he had been only using her to get close to this one girl that he liked a lot. But he had discovered that Rachel had a crush on him...Or even more then that. But he didn't care, but he did think she was cute. Sesshomaru was close top Rachel's home as he kinda was lost. He smelled the air and he couldn't follow any scents as the rain had washed it away. But he did Kinda sorta knew where the girl Rachel's home was.

Tenshi had walked over to Rachel's door and knocked on it. but the girl wouldn't answer as he banged on it harder knowing she wouldn't be out as she was Never out unless with him. Rachel looekd out the window from her room down at Tenshi with shined eyes from her tears." W-what are you doing here? T-Tenshi?"Rachel asked as he looked up at her. Tenshi wounder what had happened. But he didn't really care. But this girl's false heart for him would cry out her most deepest thoughts as she did. She had said everything that had happened about her brother. She never mentioned Sesshomaru thought. Plus...Who was going to believe that a Youkai Demon was in her house 'reading/deciding never to read again', her brother's magazines. Sesshomaru was near there and had seem Rachel and some kid down there as they seemed to be talking..'Soooo This girl Does have friends...I knew it she is such a lier..'He thought in his mind. But a dart of pang of relief that at least the girl wasn't sad because of that...But he had sensed a great sorrow in the girl...She was still crying and then the two started to fight and yell.

" You don't have anyone but me! I have been there with you all the time and had kepted you from being alone all the freaken time! I had to put up with you!"Tenshi shouted as Rachel was shocked at his outburst...Did that mean he actually didn't like her...Like how she liked him? She yelled down at him threw the window.." You only used me?"She asked as Tenshi grinned but still had anger flare in his eyes." Of course! Who would be friends with you!"He shouted. That this Sesshomaru heard loud a clear...Him and the girl were at least...Friends right? He didn't know but he felt bad for this girl and how dear this guy shout at her...His blood boiled as he couldn't understand why...Rachel had shut her window with a loud slam as Tenshi walked around nearing the back as Sesshomaru jumped down and grabbed the kid...Tenshi looked up at the strange man who had grabbed him...He...He wasn't human. Sesshomaru growled." How dare you do that!"Sesshomaru said as his eyes felt like the burning suns of the universe as he pushed the kid against a wall making sure he didn't touch the ground. "Let Go!" Tenshi ordered as he kicked at Sesshomaru's stomach but nothing seemed to faze him."Why did you say those things!"Sesshomaru demanded as he banged the kid against the wall once more causing the kid to gasp.." Why shouldn't I? Rachel can't even stand up for herself! She's weak!" Tenshi yelled as Sesshomaru growled. But Rachel wasn't too far as she opened up a window and looked down..Her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Sesshomaru?"

The demon Lord looked up to see Rachel as Tenshi struggled and caught Sesshomaru off guard as he wham kicked into the InuYoukai's face. Sesshomaru dropped the cursed kid and he ran away. Sesshomaru looked up as Rachel left the window..he just sighed a bit but noticed the door click and she walked outside after opening the door. "What are you doing here?"Rachel asked as Sesshomaru looked down.." I couldn't find a way back.."He said as Rachel only sighed sadly...What was she going to do? "Whats the matter?"Sesshomaru asked in a clam voice as he wondered what was troubling the girl as he saw tears forming in her eyes again..Man how he hated to see women cry! "My brother...Died...He died not too long ago...He was the only person I had..."Rachel said sadly as she looked down..Her bangs covering her eyes. Sesshomaru suddenly felt...Sad for this girl...She had helped him and now she had nobody left in the earth...But suddenly a heated pulse surged threw his body as he slightly looked down to his side...His sword..'Tenseiga?'He thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the sword...But knew finally what it had wanted.." Take me to your brother..."Sesshomaru suddenly said. Rachel looked up at him like he was crazy!

Sesshomaru looked at her plainly as the girl seemed to look at him like he was a mad dog..."Why?"Rachel asked as Sesshomaru looked down at his sword.." I can revive him.."Sesshomaru said as Rachel then thought yep...he was crazy..."Where is he now?"Sesshomaru asked as Rachel sighed."He's at the hospital..But he's already dead.."Rachel said as Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a while.." Just...Trust me.."He said and at that Rachel nodded...She didn't know why though.."Come on.."Rachel said as she walked to the car..Sesshomaru didn't say anything nor did he follow. Rachel just drove out and Sesshomaru followed her to the hospital. Arc, her brother who was dead laid on a cold table awaiting to either be examined or to be buried.

They finally arrived at the hospital. Sesshomaru could smell death All over the place. It was sickening. Rachel got out of the car or cold demon as Sesshomaru thought it was and paid her parking and walked in with Sesshomaru following her. Rachel asked for the place where they had put Arc and she slowly walked to the room. She actually didn't want to see her brother...Not this way. Not dead...And how the Hell would Sesshomaru be able to bring back the life of the dead? That was only in the power of the SSG or the Head Reaper of them all. How could a demon make such a merical?

Tenseiga only pulsed louder to Sesshomaru's ears and shook as if speaking to Sesshomaru as they neared the room. As they walked in there he laid..The body of Rachel's dead brother Arc. Rachel felt tears overwhelming her eyes once more at the sight...She couldn't believe it...But it was true, her brother, her family was dead. She started to cry...How! WHY! Did this demon bring her here? He could not save her dear brother...His life has already been taken...Most likely at SSG at that very moment.

Sesshomaru walked over to the table looking down at the boy...He seemed older then Rachel..Yes..He was but not that much. 'Humans...They are so fragile, there life could be crushed so easily...'Sesshomaru thought as he heard the weeps of Rachel and smelled the Death and salt in the air. Tenseiga pulsed again hitting his hip forcefully as to say that it was time to free the sword from it's sheath. "Tenseiga..."Sesshomaru whispered to himself as he slowly pulled out the sword his father had given him. The sword he had hated all his life. The useless sword that was the Total opposite of Tetsusiga. Sesshomaru swung the sword gently to his side as it was fully unsheathed. The blade...Thin and fragile looking...One, that a demon would think was powerless and dull. The blade pulsed once more. The cold metaled blade glowed a holy blue glow. Filling the room withs its light. That was when Rachel finally stopped her crying to see what was going on.

She could not believe it...This was so strange and the light was warm and comforting. Sesshomaru's sword seemed like it was unearthly like. But what could this sword do? And how would it be able to bring her brother to life?

Sesshomaru lowered his eyelids seeing before him the Hell messengers from the Underworld...Imp like Reapers that picked at the body invisible to the naked eye. He swung the blade of Tenseiga over the top of Arc's body as to anyone else it seemed like he just attack air. But it was much more. Tenseiga had used its power to kill the reapers and to drag the boy's soul back to its owner. Sesshomaru lowered the blade to his side soon sheathing it at his hip. He just waited as it would take a few seconds to get the body used to the Living world once more.

Arc, who was thought to be dead..Slowly opened his eyes to a light. But it wasn't like of heaven, nor was it like from the undead...But a man-made light. Arc squinted his eyes. His sister...Rachel...She couldn't believe it..She looked to Sesshomaru and to Arc many times and still she couldn't believe it...Arc was dead! He wasn't breathing and his flesh was cold. And now...He was opening his eyes looking around at his surroundings...Rachel couldn't do anything else but scream happily and hug her once-dead brother. Sesshomaru just stood near a wall away from them. They needed there time together. Rachel was crying and crying her eyes out! She was so happy that her brother was here...Arc for one wanted to know how the Hell did get come back? He knew he was dead...But now...His sister is with him...He couldn't see that well from faraway yet as his eyes were adjusting. Sesshomaru turned quietly heading out of the room...But Rachel looked over seeing the Youkai leaving.." Wait!"She begged as Sesshomaru stopped and turned back facing the two,But he did not come closer..he stood still at his spot as if her were a statue. "Thank you...For...Saving my brother..."Rachel said as Arc looked at her strangle and looked over at the figure near the doorway. His vision clearing.

"No..."Arc told himself as he saw his savior...It was...It was...It was a Youaki! " Your a demon!"He said angrily as Rachel had forgotten out of happiness that her brother...Hated demons..Every last one of them. Sesshomaru didn't speak a word and just stared at the human boy emotionlessly...He thought of this boy was rude and that he didn't deserve to be saved...But, it was too late to change the past. Arc seemed to be more upset then happy that he had been revived from the debts of hell..It seemed like he didn't care as long as he never seen a demon...Rachel looked to him.." Arc! He saved you! You should thank him."Rachel said as Arc glared at her..." I will not thank this Demon.."He said coldly as Rachel sighed..." I can't believe your even defending it!"Arc said as Rachel scolded at him.." he is NOT an 'It' He has a name..."Rachel said as she looked to Sesshomaru as he huffed...'Humans...They are all alike...'He thought as he stood there. Sesshomaru turned again to leave...This was pointless...But Rachel continued to try to get Arc to say his thanks. "Arc he didn't do anything wrong! Its not like he was the one who killed them."Rachel said as Arc snapped.." They are all the same! Ruthless Murderers!"Arc yelled and that made Sesshomaru though...Yes...Most demons were like that...Even him...He was like that...A murderer..But he was not ruthless..Nor did he try to just Kill a human for no reason...Only when they attacked him. He turned to Arc..." Your wrong..."

Arc looked at the demon...You could tell by the cold Golden eyes and the oddly moonlit hair that this man was not human...Nor would he ever be." Your kind killed our parents!"Arc said as Sesshomaru turned around.." Yes...But not I..."Sesshomaru said as that made Arc shut his trap. "I myself didn't kill your mother or father...It was other demons...So don't pull that weight onto me.."Sesshomaru commanded as he swung his arm to his side to show his anger in this. The left sleeve just blowing with his body movements. Sesshomaru only had one arm..His right arm. After his brother Inuyasha and him fought...The little Half breed chopped his arm off leaving it in the debts of his father's tomb. Arc continued to glare at the back of Sesshomaru as the white form retreated...But Rachel stood up watching him..." Thank you, Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru hesitated a bit to stop or not but continued..It was like he showed them that he had heard..Then he left the room completely.

Rachel soon remembered that her brother was in fact Dead before and now had to tell the doctors to let him go...They would have to lie about how he was revived...Like...Uhhhhh? Well they would worry of that later. Rachel was just thankful that her brother was now alive again! She wished that Arc would have just given up his pride and Thank Sesshomaru...But it was too late for that. But she wondered how the Youkai would get home.

Arc had to stay at the hospital for a few days so the doctors could see what had happened and make sure he would be ok to leave. Rachel was getting herself ready for school. Getting some toast and running out the door in her uniform as she ran to the building...But she felt strange...She felt the Ora of that Youkai..Sesshomaru around...maybe the guy was just wondering around and stuff. Rachel soon got to class and sat down at her desk. She always came early so no one would bother her...She didn't like having to get into fights...But sometimes..She really didn't have any choice. Her classmates started to fill the room. The day was nice and it seemed like break was around the corner for them!

"Class...We have a new student in our class..."The teacher said as everyone just stared and stared at the new guy...But Rachel didn't pay attention until Sesshomaru was forced to introduce himself...After growling a bit..." I am Lord Sesshomaru Tashio" Sesshomaru said and thats when Rachel looked up so quickly that her neck snapped...People didn't get the Uhhhh Lord thing as some thought this guy was some big-headed big shot...But this Sesshomaru looked like he had read there minds and glared at the certain people that had thought such things...He really couldn't read minds...But he could sense and feel someone's Ora...Also he had the power to smell emotions...Well..Only the basic ones.. The teacher instructed Sesshomaru to sit next to Rachel at the empty seat...This Sesshomaru didn't wear any uniform..He actually refused and Threatened the office if he had to wear them...And that he would be attending this..'School' until he is able to go to his home...But they didn't understand that and thought he was a poor left alone on a doorstep child and let him through...

Rachel couldn't believe it..What was this guy doing here? And, He was a LORD? What the heck? Sesshomaru really didn't pay attention to the teacher as he already knew ALL of this stuff...he was about 20 in demon years and about 489 or so in Human years. he already learned math and science along with that...he LIVED in the history that they were learning about. Rachel was a very smart girl..But she was alway busy with her work and SSG that she barely had time for school itself..That is also why she doesn't' have many friends...But Tenshi...And maybe Sesshomaru? Maybe...

The teacher called on Sesshomaru to do a problem on the broad...But Sesshomaru didn't know what the hell a Board was...As he asked the kids around him laughed and maybe thought that he was in some 'special' classes and was here by mistake...But the teacher bushed it off and showed him the board with the problem..Sesshomaru walked up to the board...He personally didn't like the chock that he had to use...But he worked out the problem and ended up with the right answer...But he didn't know where to clean his hand that had the damned chock marks on it...People noticed...Some boy didn't have anything else to do but think noticed that he never used his left arm...Not to erase or lean on the board...And where the heck was his hand in that sleeve? The other one would hang out like it was suppost to...And what the Hell was that furry thing on his shoulder...And did the boy just see it twitch?

Sesshomaru walked back and sat back down...But he was tall and the seats seemed to crush his knees...Man...It really hurt to sit...And he had never imaged that that would have ever occurred in his life! The teacher told them to get paper out and a pen to work on the math problems he had assigned with the book...Sesshomaru just sat there looking like a dummy...Well..Not he himself..But the fact that he didn't even have a pencil or pen was sad...For the others...But Rachel looked over and offered Sesshomaru and pen and a piece of paper...He felt the texture of the paper in his hands...It was soft and flimsy like the book that Rachel's brother had left on the table...That this Sesshomaru had sore would never read a book like that again... Rachel sighed...Sesshomaru didn't have to really work as he was new and needed books...But he had to do something! So he tried to draw...But MAN he was horrible...He couldn't even draw a straight line...

His picture was suppost to be the Blood battle of 1342 that he had learned through his scrolls...But it just looked like a whole mess full of lines...And some circles...Sesshomaru looked at it and crumpled it up into a ball..he rather have it destroyed then anyone seeing it as he looked around and his claws were a neon green and the paper disappeared from his hands like magic...Demon Magic...But no one saw and that was a good thing on his part..he needed to mix in. Rachel sighed as she really didn't get math that well...She would try and try but noting seemed to work that well...Like the stuff never stuck into her mind and subconscious. Sesshomaru was very good at education...But understanding such simple things had to be one of the Biggest tasks for him. He also didn't understand emotions other then anger...Anger and emptiness...

Rachel didn't get why people always made fun of her...And also why humans and demons never got along. She looked over at Sesshomaru seeing the weird uhhh..Picture he had drawn, before he had destroyed it...It looked kinda weird. But others behind her didn't think she was looking at the drawing. But the drawer, "Hey Rachel..."A preppy girl whispered as Rachel tried her hardest to not pay any attention or act like she didn't hear the girl. But then they started to pass notes. the girl and her friends with her. Sesshomaru had an ear on the conversation a bit noticing this. But maybe these girls were Rachel's friends so he then gave up the strain of listening and looked into nothingness. Rachel opened the note and looked over to the girls mouthing a definite 'NO' The note on the paper asked if Rachel had already fallen for the new guy. Yeah, sure, Rachel loving a demon? Thats impossible, plus she already liked someone. But it wasn't deep as love. They just giggled and continued to pick on her about the subject and also the fact that no one even liked her and that she would be alone for the rest of her life. Rachel almost was at the end of the line. But when they mentioned her parents she snapped. She got up having the chair behind her slide away skiting the floor which made Sesshomaru cringe from the sound as she grabbed the leader of the pack by the collar and punched the girl. This actually surprised Sesshomaru a bit, but then there seemed to be a whole messily of girls ganging up on Rachel. But the most surprising thing was...Rachel was the one getting into trouble..And not the others. "Rachel go down to the office.."The teacher ordered.

Rachel sighed and gathered up her things as she was getting ready to leave as Sesshomaru watched her go.. He couldn't believe this, why didn't the teacher send down the others also? Sesshomaru raised his hand watching the fact that people who called out never got answered. "Yes Mr. Tashio?""Yes...Why did you send down Rachel when the others had also been involved in the fight?"Sesshomaru asked as the girls looked to him.." Heh...He likes Rachel.."The girls whispered but Sesshomaru could clearly hear them as he turned and sent them a death glare." If you want to keep that damned makeup caked face of yours, you would shut up.."Sesshomaru threatened as they didn't get that he was dead serious as they laughed.." Awww standing up for Rachel? You seem to really like her..."The girl said as Sesshomaru had about enough of this as he stood up over to the girl."Your just some slessbag that crawled out of the suwer, don't speak to me like you know me."Sesshomaru said as his eyes were filled with anger.

The girl didn't seem that threatened as she had gotten her gang to back her up. Wow...Her little whimpy gang that seemed like bugs to this Sesshomaru. He may hate humans but this was stupid how they just blamed Rachel like that. After all she did help him a bit when he was lost and let him stay out of the rain at her home. So he could repay her. But something odd was he felt like he needed to help Rachel. Like how he feels like to help Rin. Rachel didn't seem that all into standing up for herself. More like crawling into a corner to die. Sesshomaru looked to the teacher." Why are you just letting these people do this? There the ones that started the fight...I saw the notes."Sesshomaru complained as the teacher looked to the girls.."Well then Mr. Tashio I will take care of that...Girls you will be seeing me at lunch tommarrow for 15 minutes...There happy Mr. Tashio?"The teacher said as Sesshomaru was NOT satisfied and he did NOT like this teacher's attitude either! This was Lord Sesshomaru...TaiYoukai Lord of the Western Lands this Human was talking to...Sesshomaru walked up to the human grabbing him by the collar.." No thats not good! Why must they only get 15 minutes spent from there time when Rachel was sent down to that 'office'?"Sesshomaru said as the teacher tried to get away from the mad man.." You! Mr. Tashio! Go down to the office with Rachel then!"The teacher yelled as Sesshomaru just dropped the guy on his ass.." Fine then...Your class is Boring as Hell anyways.."Sesshomaru said as he walked out.

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway smelling Rachel's scent in the air as he walked down seeing her sitting on the floor against a wall. he walked over and sat next to her.." Hey? What happened?"Rachel asked..."I told the Sensei he wasn't being fair to you..."Sesshomaru said plainly with no emotion..."Oh...Well...They always treat me like this...You didn't have to do anything...now your in trouble.."Rachel said as she looked over at the Youkai next to her...This Sesshomaru actally never was this close to any other human but Rin...Without the need to kill them. He didn't reply as Rachel was called into the principles office. She stood up and looked back at Sesshomaru...She couldn't believe that someone had tried to stand up for her...She walked into the office as the door closed...Sesshomaru just got up and left...there was no way in HELL he was going to get yelled at by a human and NOT have the urged to kill.

Sesshomaru walked to the park that wasn't that far away from the school. Rachel had walked out of the principles office seeing that Sesshomaru wasen't there and maybe someone talked to him and sent him off. She felt bad that he got into trouble. She walked to her locker as she twirled the combination until she heard a snap and opened the creaking door slowly so that no one in the classrooms would notice much. She gathered the books she had needed and walked out of the halls threw the door to freedom! She had gotten pretty much suspended for this fight as she got into a lot of them. She walked past the park but saw something big and white and knew instantly who it was.

Sesshomaru was in a tree laying in the branches limbs relaxed and spread as he diden't care if someone saw him...He claimed that tree his. Well by choosing to sit in it...It was now...HIS tree. Not the squrriles or birds...Him! he was a dog demon, he was a male, he was possessive of his property..He looked down to see the human girl there. She seemed to just look at him for a while like...How the heck did he get up there with all that crap he wears? Sesshomaru just stared down at her with his golden gaze. The girl still wondered what he was doing here.." Don't you have a place to stay?"Rachel asked as Sesshomaru shook his head lightly as he wasn't much of a speaker as she started to find out slowly. "Why are you in the tree then? Are you going to sleep in it?"Rachel asked as she couldn't believe someone would rather sleep in a tree than in a nice warm bed. The male dog just nodded his head slightly and turned away from her." I still don't know how to get home.."He told her...His Rin, she must be so worried for him. And his Lands...And Naraku...What would Naraku do if he found out that the Great demon Lord was no longer at his domain?

Rachel sighed once more, taking a last glance at the dog demon before her before turning to head home.." See you later then..."Rachel called as she left the park. She didn't hear him say anything in aknolagement that he had heard...But she somehow knew that he had heard her. Rachel had walked to her comfortable home. She hadn't had any serious calls from SSG lately. She was kinda surprised. Rebels loved the Blood of Demons. But she wasn't going to go tell Sesshomaru that. Just him being here in the Future might hurt it really badly. He was from the past, he didn't belong here...Kinda like how Her Herself didn't belong here either. That sudden idea made the whole place change Oras and moods to a gloomy one. 'Poor guy...Must be very frustrating to have to get used to a completely new and different place.'She had thought as he mind slip from the demon to what was going on now. There had soon been a beeper call from SSG. Rachel sighed as she had just got finished with her school detention and hard day at the school, and now this?

Rachel rushed threw her door after having to go and change into her gear of the SSG with guns that would destroy the enemy. There just had to be rebels coming That day! After the death and reviving of her brother meeting a Youaki in her school And getting detention there had just Never been a break for her. Sesshomaru who didn't know anything of the matter just would walk threw the par like there was nothing but the forest like in his old home. Nothing different just the fact that there was many many humans all around. And the air of the place seem like it could drown them with just the stickiness of the air. Tar and crap all over. I mean it could totally kill someone with this crappy air. In the Feudal era its all clean and fresh. While Sesshomaru walked the in the park Rachel was running down the street as she was going after some rebels that were making habic of the inter town.

The rebels had heard that one of there own had been killed once more by Rachel. They had hated her so much. She was like the Princess of Hell, Rachel. Her and three other people were chosen to become workers and servers of SSG. But that story will be told later. Now Rachel was off into her little super hero gag thing as everyone in town were running away with fear. This Sesshomaru could hear the harrors of the towns people. It sound Horrible to his ears! man there voices annoyed him SO badly. Rachel had caught up to the rebels in the city along with her group of people from SSG.

There was these shadow demons that worked with SSG. Rebels were just shadow demons that hated everyone and rebelled against SSG and Hell, no one really knows of there motives for doing all of this for the past like...Ever. But it was the job of SSG and the four chosen ones to save the earth that reeked habic of the little monsters. Captain was the name of a certain Shadow demon that had saved Rachel's mother's life. he had made sure that Rachel's fate leaded to SSG. And after Rachel and Arc's parents had died, Captain had taken over in taking care of her. Arc was old enough and Rachel had stayed with some other relatives for a while. But it didn't work out. Now Rachel was with her brother living in there nice little home. But at the moment there home was being destroyed...Tokyo...Not there house.

The city of Tokyo was getting destroyed more and more by the second that the Rebels had gone loose. Finally Sesshomaru decided to go and check it out but only to meet with seeing the Shadow demons and Rachel fighting with there guns destroying the bodies of the rebels. He had never known that Rachel was the sort. She always seemed to out of it around everyone else in her school. But yet here she was some futuristic hero thing with those guns. The only time he had ever seen guns like that was when he had lost his arm. That was such a bad day. Man he was grumpy. But yet this Sesshomaru was always grumpy and mad at the world. It seemed like everything was against him and that everything was with his brother..Half brother Inuyasha. But than as he thought of the half-breed he remembered that if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have met Rin at all. he would still be far more cold and most likely would have been killed because Tenseiga wouldn't have helped him.

Somehow Tenseiga seemed to know. What a strange sword indeed. Sesshomaru still watched from his spot on the ground as the rebels seemed to be no longer after the humans but the shadow demons. Fighting back for there defenses. Sesshomaru for one didn't know who to cheer for. But that girl Rachel seemed...Trustworthy so he hoped that whatever side she was on won. And but of course his judgments were right and they did win. After a long battle. Sesshomaru watched the shadow demons gather up the injured people and take care of them. The stotic demon soon walked away from the scene, but he wasn't unseen. Rachel had seen from the corner of her eye that silver man that seemed to now show up everywhere. She knew he was just some lost Youkai, like a lost dog looking for its home. But even she knew that demons had feelings but this one seemed to have none. What was up with that? She would help him. She held in her hand a locket.

Sesshomaru had retreated to the park once more as that was the Only place close enough to match his home. He had thought and wondered of what had happened over the years. he knew he was no longer in the old times of Feudal Era. But he also knew that this place was far to...Different to be just a few years in the future. Seems like he has travels..500 Years instead. Rachel was now at home as she had washed up after her battle and changed into a tang top, white and black army type pants. She had boots on that she seemed like she had just finished a whole days worth of training. She still held her locket. her mother had given it to her and it held much more power than a picture of something. But a second soul. Rachel headed out into the night.

Rachel looked around the place as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness in the sky's. The place was filled with night lamps that light up the sidewalk. But in the park no one really walked threw it at night. But that is where Rachel knew Sesshomaru would be at. Most likely at the same place. She walked threw not even feeling the cool grass as her boots covered her bottom chafes and her pants covered the boots to her ankles. It was quite and nothing seemed to be awake. But there seemed to be someone out there as Rachel felt that creeping feeling in her stomach of being watched. She walked past a tree that suddenly talked."What are you doing here?"The tree asked. Rachel jumped out of surprise and looked back. Looking at her surroundings to see no one as it fell silent once more. She continued to look and figured that maybe it was a spirit and looked up. Her eyes scanning soon stopped at the tree behind her. The figure was dark from the shadows. But the eyes...The eyes seemed to be glowing. She soon remembered that voice.." Sesshomaru?"She had asked as the figure jumped out of the tree gracefully. It was Sesshomaru. But why did he just stay there and scare the Hell out of her?

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked in a seemingly low tone as he was not angered but he didn't know what this human had wanted. " Oh, I just was walking by..."Rachel had said in a rather quite voice. Sesshomaru noticed this quickly. Did he scare her? Well he would understand that because he was quite a scary person if you messed with him in any way. The night was crisp and the coldness seemed to cling to there skin. Sesshomaru's hair lightly brushed against his back and his bangs on his face crinkling it in it's silver curtains. " Where do you come from?"Rachel asked as she wanted to know more of the Youkai's home and how things really were in the past. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say really as the thoughts and words of his home choked at his throat wanting to come out. For some reason he was very upset and soon was homesick..Maybe talking to the human would help him get over it and find a way home.

Sesshomaru soon sat down in the cold wet grass from early watering. Rachel looked down.." Why don't we take a walk?"The girl had asked looking down at the sitting Sesshomaru. She had noticed a while ago that Sesshomaru wasn't much of a talker and it would be great to have an actual conversation with someone. Sesshomaru slowly and gracefully raised up to his feet again as you can tell he was far taller than this human teen. "Very well..."Were the only words of the youkai before waiting for Rachel to continue on. The girl finally got the hint and started to walk as she knew the Youkai closely behind her didn't know of this place well.." Ok than...Tell me Everything!"She said to the Youkai Lord who only nodded falling silent after that moment. The air was starting to get tense for Rachel as she wondered if the books in History were really telling the truth about the Warring Times. "It didn't stink." Sesshomaru's words didn't get threw Rachel's head as she looked at him like..'Thats ALL?' "Your air here smells...Its horrible to my senses..."Sesshomaru continued.

After a long while after Rachel explained what had happened and that it was a thing called..'Cars' that had made the air mainly that way. And all the trash. After that Sesshomaru started to explain the detailing works of the Feudal era. Rachel may have heard this stuff from someone who was born there. But she still couldn't actually truly know till she had been there herself. But that. Was impossible yes? "The forests were everywhere and there were very little villages. The humans started to take over after populating a lot."Sesshomaru explained as Rachel looked at him confused." Did you live before humans even existed...?"Rachel asked as she soon knew that, that was stupid. "I would have had to been born over 2 billion years to have not seen any sighs of any human like life form."Sesshomaru replied to her question not seeming to get offended to it like what Rachel had thought.

It had been about two hours of there walking in the park in the darkness of the night. Sesshomaru told Rachel of how they would see in the dark and how they only depended on fire and the Moon light to lead them. Sesshomaru didn't seem that tense any longer like in the past few days. There was still much more to tell but it was getting far too late. And there was something this Sesshomaru was sort of hesitating to tell, Rin.

Rachel had walked home as she was as sleepy as a hibernating bear in the middle of winter. Sesshomaru had walked back to his tree and Rachel just couldn't wait to hear more of the wonderful Feudal Era. It seemed much more peaceful and cleaner. Soon sleep took over her as she laid in her bed starring at her ceiling counting the imperfections on the twisting wall. Even though she was suspended from school and she knew SSG would hear of this. She was glad.

The sun was raising from its long 12 hour slumber rushing threw the darkness like a mouse from a cat. The sun colored the earth with its wounderous light. Waking everyone in its power to start the new day. Sesshomaru had nothing else to do but sit around and think of his Rin and the human that he seemed to keep seeing...And yet kepted trusting more. There was something about her that made him trust her. Almost completely, and that...Scared him. It was around noon when he saw the human girl again. Rachel was her name. he was good at remembering names he knew he would see a lot. She ran up to the tree and waved for him to come down. "She seems much happier today." He thought to himself as he hoped down from the branches of the tree that he had nested in the night before. Rachel didn't smile much, this Sesshomaru had noticed while there encounters. But her ura seemed more clam and relaxed. Sesshomaru knew that this girl was interested very much in his home and the past that she could never see. So he went on. But soon Rachel had asked him." What about you?" he had known what she had ment. What about his life? But...he didn't want to tell her. Not the fact that he was a murderous killer. So the fact of Rin popped in his mind." There is...Rin.." Rachel looked at him wide eyed. 'The way he had said that women's name seemed very much like he loved her.' Rachel thought as she felt sadness for him from being separated.

"Is Rin your girlfriend?"Rachel asked as Sesshomaru looked like he was about to chock!" No No...Rin...Rin is only 8! She is my ward and nothing else."Sesshomaru said as Rachel couldn't believe this guy was taking care of some 8 year old.. 'Thats sweet.' She had thought to herself."Oh, sorry. Ok than.. Is she your sister? Daughter?"Rachel asked as Sesshomaru looked away. His Ora seemed sad at that moment." No, she is human. But. She is like a daughter."Sesshomaru said as Rachel's heart seemed to tear in two for this man. 'Poor him! He must miss her very much.'Rachel thought as she two had started to trust the demon." How did you meet her?" Rachel had asked as that might be of some help. They had walked for a while and school was just getting out. Sesshomaru had explained and told the story of how he had met his Rin.

" I was fighting with my brother Inuyasha, who is a Half demon. We both hate eachother very very much and we fight over the possession of the sword Tetsusiga. It is the sister sword of Tenseiga." Sesshomaru explained looking down at his sword at his hip." I was after his sword once more as Inuyasha at that time didn't know of the Wind scar. Inuyasha still doesn't know much of the sword's power that Father had left him. I left with a useless sword and unable to grasp the Tetsusiga has always tried to get the sword from Inuyasha. Inuyasha doesn't deserve a sword from Father. But one day me and Inuyasha had fought and I was wearing a Dragon's arm, I had lost my left arm to Inuyasha with the very sword I had wanted so much. But while i was attacking the Tetsusiga itself Inuyasha somehow sniffed out the wind scar and stuck me with his newly found power. I was dying. But something had protected me. Tenseiga, out of its own will protected my life from Inuaysha's attack and I was sent away by Tenseiga to a forest not to far away. I was motionless as i could not even move my legs. I was tiered and almost completely transformed from the attack hitting me. I laid there bloodied ready to accept my death. But, there was something russleing in the bushes near by after i had landed. The smell of human offended my nose and I turned over seeing a human girl starring at me galuping. I could tell i had scared her but my plans of her running off didn't work as the girl walked over to me and pored what seemed like water on my head. It had herbs and it help me a bit. But, I didn't want any help. Not from a Human, not from a girl, not from Anyone! But still she kept coming."

" I warned her and told her that I didn't need her help as she had come with food and water everyday for two days straight. I refused and ate nothing. I waited there and sleep so that my wounds would heal. I still couldn't move. But one day when the girl came to me as I knew she would. The girl was stubborn. She had bruises on her face and cuts that seemed like she had been beaten. But i could not jump to conclusion as what if she just fell down on her face or something? So i asked her.' Where did you get those bruises?' 'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.' And i looked at her. The girl looked up at me and no less than a minute later she started to smile and grin at me. I didn't understand why and asked her 'Why are you smiling? I do not care i was just curious.' But the girl never stopped that happy grin. She had skipped away to what i thought was her village. That very day i had the strength to get up and move. No one should stay in one place for a long time when injured. i knew that very well. When i stood up i smelled blood. Blood and the scent of Wolves."

" I knew that blood very well as it was of the little girl. It was in the direction of the place the little human girl would go after trying to feed me. I had wondered to myself if her village was attacked and soon followed the scent of the blood. When i had gotten to my destination I had found a body. A dead heap of flesh laying on the ground with but a single mark of chomped teeth on her neck. Breaking the bone. She laid there motionless, very odd for her as I thought. She had always seemed lively and now she was dead. The light in her eyes dead. Jaken my servant had walked over to the body checking the corpse out seeing the marks as he informed me of her condition. He had asked me if i had any use for the girl. I simply said 'No' and turned to leave the girl at her grave. But than, than a flashback came threw my mind. The girl, the little village human girl, smiling at me. Seeming to not be afraid at all. I turned back around walking up to the dead girl. I pulled out Tenseiga, the very sword I used on your brother, Arc. and saw them, for the first time I saw the reaper,s the impish messengers from hell. I sliced them threw leaving none around and sheathed Tenseiga again. I lifted the girl after kneeling down holding her small shoulders cradled in my arm. I heard a heart beat. The warmth of the girl suddenly came back from her cold once-dead body. And her big brown eyes opened slowly at me. A gasp coming from the mute child. I had let her stand and saw she was alright. we both stared at each for a second before I stood up completely towering over her. I than walked past her, the little human girl and walked down the path. The girl followed. That girl, was Rin." Sesshomaru had finished.

Rachel seemed shocked by Sesshomaru's story it seemed so unreal. He had almost been killed and some little human angel saved him? Like some kinda weird fairy tail. She stared at him for a while as he had fallen silent enjoying the quite sounds of the surrounding air. The birds and the animals scurrying around in the streets and always. Sesshomaru and Rachel were still in the park. They had talked for hours about her time and his time. mainly his time and Rin. They walked to a bridge like place that was smooth and there was no wood but this rock like imitation there. Seemed even harder then rock. Sesshomaru had heard this crowd of humans coming there way. One of the scents smelled familer but the others weren't that way. They were different and they smalled of steal and gun powder. Rachel and Sesshomaru had stopped at the bridge looking down at the river that had been built over. The water was clear and you could see the reflections of the clouds from the sky. They floated by. This Sesshomaru was calmed by simple things. But yet, he didn't know why or what was there propose? What was Anyone's or anythings propose? Are they allowed to chose there path or does someone do it for them? As soon as he had gotten deep into his thoughts something snapped him back to reality. Tenshi.

Sesshomaru turned looking over to see Tenshi and some other guys that would seem like his friends crowding around them. Rachel looked shocked but also he smelt this hint of something in her scent. Like, admiration. "Hey Rachel, what are you doing here?"Tenshi asked like he had not seen the Youkai next to her. Rachel seemed kinda nervous and didn't speak up fast. "Just walking."She said in her quite voice as Sesshomaru watched the scene. Than Tenshi turned to Sesshomaru, eyes threating."And what are You doing here?"Tenshi asked with a strong voice. not like Sesshomaru's cold deep tone that was Made to make orders and took none. But still strong. The other kids behind him laughed at this stupid question. "I don't have to explain myself to you."Sesshomaru said in his cold tone as his eyes narrowed and the slits of his pupils narrowed thin like a cat ready to pounce its pray. Tenshi felt the tension raising as he smirked." Oh now aren't we Mr. Tough here huh?"Tenshi said in a mocking tone. Sesshomaru didn't reply. Rachel didn't say anything to this as Tenshi turned to her again. Her eyes dropping to the ground once his gaze was upon her. his smirk only went wider. "I see your still hanging out with Youaki, can't get any Normal friends?"Tenshi said as that made Rachel mad. But she didn't say anything as her shoulders flinched in an uncomfortable sign that she didn't like what he was saying. But still he continued. "Heh, you can't find any human friend to be with so you go with the monstrous loners."Tenshi continued as Sesshomaru let a low growl form at the bottom of his throat. Rachel looked up seeming to be mad now. Sesshomaru wasn't a monster, she didn't know about the loner thing but it was still something Tenshi shouldn't have said. As her hands became fists. Sesshomaru glared now in warning of Tenshi to stop as if his eyes couldn't get to him, his actions will."Oh? Did i make the Youkai mad? Well why don't you just go back wherever the Hell you came from mutt! Rachel you should know that Youkai's are all killers."Tenshi said as he tried to sound like he was worried for her. This is what made Sesshomaru snap, How DARE this guy call HIM a mutt! he had come with full speed as his hand had clamped over Tenshi's neck in anger as his claws dug into flesh. Eyes flashing blood red.

"I am no mutt I am a Full InuTaiYoukai."Sesshomaru spat at Tenshi as his hand never ceased. Sesshomaru hated this person for the insult as Rachel started to panic and the yells of Tenshi was attracting attention as Sesshomaru drop the boy and punched the kid strait between the eyes. Knocking Tenshi down. But the annoying child didn't stop or run but instead he came at Sesshomaru trying to attack him. Tenshi had than punched Sesshomaru square in the abs but nothing seemed to change the demon. Tenshi's friends watched in fear as the Demon Lord wasn't harmed in any way! Tenshi was really annoyed of this guy. No this Demon that acted all tough and was making HIM seem weak! He was compared to Sesshomaru. But the demon was cheating with his magical powers or whatever. And plus this guy didn't belong here with HUMANS!" Why don't you just go home to where you had come from?"Tenshi asked as his friends backed him up on that one. But Sesshomaru just stood there unmoving as a frown crosses his completion.." I can't.."He said simply as Tenshi looked at him smirking.." Hmmm Eh, it seems that even your own Home doesn't want you around. They all probably sent you here because they hated your guts. Just like the humans here!" Tenshi said as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at that comment. That hurt.

YAY! I have finished the first Chapter! I hope you all liked it! And if you didn't? I do not care don't bother to write me hate mail or anything! Review if you want to I Lord Sesshomaru would Greatly appreciate it!


End file.
